


to the moon and back

by sleepyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjeno/pseuds/sleepyjeno
Summary: Jeno has a nightmare in the middle of the night. Fortunately, Mark and Jaemin are right beside him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	to the moon and back

Jeno startles awake as the last few seconds of a nightmare consumes his mind, vivid scenes fresh in his mind as he woke up from something that felt much too real. He frozenly stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, breath coming out in slow, deep pants as his heart was racing. He couldn’t bring himself to move, immobilized by the weight of his nightmare and body feeling stuck in place. He began to register sweat on his face and neck as he continued fixedly staring at the ceiling, terror burning like a flame inside his chest.

Mark stirred in his sleep, chest pressed against Jeno’s back and arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Jeno held his breath, hoping that he hadn’t unintentionally woken Mark up. Or Jaemin, for that matter. Except, the youngest was the deepest sleeper of the three, and he showed no signs of wakefulness, light snoring continuing undisturbed. 

What Jeno didn’t expect was for a booming strike of thunder to infiltrate his ears. Mark woke up from the resounding sound, slowly blinking his sleepy eyes open. It was then that he heard the outpour occurring outside, resulting in him drowsily shifting in the bed and preparing to return to sleep before he felt Jeno squirm beside him, pressing his body back even further into Mark before shrinking in on himself (he hadn’t much space to do this with Jaemin’s leg thrown loosely over his hip). 

Mark opened his eyes carefully, making his grip around Jeno more secure before whispering, “Jeno, you awake?”

Jeno exhaled quiveringly before emitting a soft "mm.” Only a couple seconds passed before a second round of thunder struck, not quite as blaring as the first but still very loud and disruptive. Jaemin groaned in his sleep, an irritated expression forming on his face before the rain started pouring down even faster, harder, and louder, ensuring the interruption of his sleep.

He opened his eyes slowly, tiredness apparent in his eyes and face. He scanned Jeno’s face and what he could see of Mark’s face behind Jeno before softly whispering into the dark, “Anyone up?”

“Yeah,” came Mark’s sleepy voice, followed by a light hum of agreeance from Jeno.

“Seems like Mother Nature wanted to bestow upon us our very own slumber party,” Jaemin joked, although his voice lacked humor as it instead embodied weariness. Mark chuckled quietly before Jeno finally spoke, hoping his tone would come out as calm as possible, “Jaemin, can you come closer?” 

Jaemin shifted without a second thought. Jeno asking for anything is rare enough, so giving is the least Jaemin can do. He was a giver by nature, anyway. And for Mark and Jeno he would always give. 

Jeno immediately pressed his face into Jaemin’s chest, welcoming Jaemin’s familiar warmth and scent. 

A silence momentarily fell upon them before Jeno gently broke it, telling his boyfriends that he’d had a nightmare. Jaemin broke away from Jeno to cup his face and ask him if he was alright, followed up by a _are you truly alright?_ All the while, Mark began rubbing soothing circles onto Jeno’s stomach before following up Jaemin’s genuine questions with _babe, we’re right here beside you. It wasn’t real, Jaemin and I are here for you, I promise._

“It’s over now,” Jaemin sincerely supplied, looking at Jeno carefully while using his thumbs to rub his cheeks and jaw tenderly. 

“Mm, I’m glad,” Jeno truthfully said. After a pause, he added, “I love you both. So much.”

Jeno is the type to bring his _I love you’s_ to life through actions rather than words, something both Mark and Jaemin are familiar with and fond of. Needless to say, both boys felt their hearts warm, warmth also sneaking onto Mark’s cheeks while Jaemin was quick to reciprocate the words and pure feelings associated with them, affectionately proclaiming, “And I love _you_ both, to the moon and back and back again. Forevermore.”

Mark grinned at that, adding his own, “I love you guys such a huge amount, I can’t even put it into words.” 

“This turned from a horror show to a sap show rather quickly,” Jeno joked, eyes crinkling up into small crescents as he smiled. 

“That’s what we’re here for. For each other, for you, our Jeno,” Jaemin cooed, squishing Jeno’s cheeks. 

The hand that had been rubbing Jeno’s stomach found its way to his hand instead, Jeno turning his palm out towards Mark enough to maintain comfort and give Mark the access to interlace their fingers, his grip and softness comforting Jeno instantly. 

“How are you feeling now?” Mark asked, tone light. 

“Better, thanks to you guys.” 

_I have the best support systems in the world_, Jeno thought, truly appreciative of his boyfriends’ unending love and care. 

Jaemin dropped his hands from Jeno’s face, one sneaking into Jeno’s shirt until it settled at his back, scratching there slowly and lightly. Jeno took the opportunity to bury his face into Jaemin’s chest once again, comfortably and snugly sandwiched between both Mark and Jaemin.

Rain continued to pelt down outside of their apartment, but the boys found themselves asleep sooner than later, wrapped up in one anothers’ warmth and limbs.

+

Unusually, Jaemin was the first one to wake up just a little past 11:00 AM, opting to scroll through his phone to provide Jeno the extra company in bed while he slept. The rain had subdued, replaced by warm and calm sunlight subtly bringing light into the curtained room. Jaemin looked over towards his boyfriends’ faces, finding serene looks settled there. The sight was something undeniably precious and Jaemin couldn’t help but smile. His entire world had spun around when Mark and Jeno had entered his life, bringing along with them newfound happiness and experiences that they opened Jaemin’s eyes to.

Jaemin considered the busy week ahead the three of them had, all in their separate ways. Mark had three exams coming up on Wednesday. Jeno had an exam and 8-page paper due Thursday. Jaemin himself had a presentation and paper due on Monday. Along with the three of them juggling part-time jobs, they would all have only busy weeks ahead of them as mid-November and the end of the semester began quickly creeping up on them, time seeing to go by even faster as due dates and the holiday season approached. 

It could be quite a hectic and stressful period of time.

Jaemin thought of how this Saturday was the perfect day to venture outside of the apartment and spend time together before the rest of the week inevitably pulled them apart, all of them busy and constrained in their own ways. 

Jeno woke up about half an hour after Jaemin, still closely pressed up against Mark. He shifted before slowly getting into an upright position to stretch with his arms spread out wide, hands curled into small fists. 

“It stopped raining, that’s good,” Jeno muttered, barely comprehensible as he usually required a few minutes upon waking up before willing himself to engage in conversation. Jaemin attacked him with a sideways hug, startling Jeno whose balance was swayed.

“Good morning, babe,” Jaemin greeted him, voice still raspy from sleep and lack of use. Jaemin’s morning voice was something Jeno would never get tired of, its deepness and rasp always alluring to him. 

“Mornin’.” Jeno turned in Jaemin’s hold to press a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek. “Did you have your coffee already?”

“Didn’t want to leave the bed after last night until you had woken up.”

Jeno made a mildly surprised sound. “You didn’t have to stay. I wouldn’t have minded either way.”

“But I wanted to.”

Jeno smiled at him (a sight Jaemin could only describe as a true treasure) before draping himself over Jaemin and squeezing him with his arms just beneath Jaemin’s chest. Mark had woken up because despite his boyfriends’ efforts to converse as quietly as possible, he was right beside them and sleeping through conversation wasn’t very practical. He yawned only seconds after opening his eyes, earning a laugh from Jaemin.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Jaemin said, voice filled with mirth. 

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya.” Mark’s voice cracked while delivering his salutation, earning hearty laughter from both of his lovers. 

“Awwww, man,” Mark groaned, covering his face in embarrassment.

Jeno got up off of Jaemin, moving towards Mark to press a chaste kiss against his forehead as gratitude for easing Jeno after his nightmare. Jaemin fondly looked on at the scene before proposing the brunch suggestion he’d come up with before either of his boyfriends had woken up.

“You guys wanna head to Kun’s right now? Heard he added Cinnamon Waffles with Chicken to the menu.” Kun’s diner was a cozy place the trio had discovered only weeks ago, instantly taking a liking to it as their first experience with the food and general atmosphere of the restaurant was amazing. Kun, the owner and head chef of the diner himself, was warmhearted by nature and very hospitable, making the trio’s trial run all the better. The spot became a favorite of the three after their second visit.

“Sign me up.”

“I’m on board, too.”

“I _mayyyy_ or may not have been scheming this one for a minute. A friend of mine from highschool hit me up two weeks ago. Said we should eat out together sometime, that I could even bring my boyfriends because the more, the merrier. I suggested Kun’s because satisfaction guaranteed, money well spent. He agreed, and now here we are, D-day.”

“That’s fine by me,” Mark said, nodding as he was now sitting upright. 

“What’s his personality like?” Jeno inquired.

Jaemin could feel the corners of his mouth lift upwards, impending smile apparent.

“A little rough around the edges but nothing too criminal. Foxy, likes to get what he wants. Mischievous, the whole shebang.”

“And his name?”

Jaemin eyed his boyfriends one by one, face shifting into a very deliberate, very keen smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic ended up writing itself, hope it was enjoyable nonetheless! ♡ 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ღ


End file.
